Player List
In Singularity, every player is a bright shining star in the sky! On this page, make an entry by creating a new subheading. The body of your subsection should include a brief bio (hilarity welcome), if you are over or under 18 (this is just for reference, no exact ages needed), and which characters you play. If you have made an account, link it here. Mote (Mod) Profile Page: User:Demotivate. Mote founded Singularity along with Coffee in the summer of 2010, because they were both interested in open sci-fi RPGs and decided they just weren't busy enough. Lately Mote is the main scenario and event writer and is making this wiki right no-- plays: Hypatia, Lev, Hanna Falk Cross, Lain Iwakura, Carolina, Arthur under 18: only in my heart Anarin Profile Page: User:Anarin Anarin is about as nerdy as you'd have to be to play her characters. Plays: Delta, Emile Under 18: Not for almost a decade now. Buttercup Profile Page: User:Tmk2383 Buttercup plays Sarah Connor but is the sort of person who is happy with the nickname 'Buttercup.' She is extremely geeky about extremely specific subjects and cheerfully ignorant about many more. Please forgive her when she inevitably mixes up your favorite video game fandoms. Plays: Sarah Connor, Parker Under 18: Not even close. Mica Profile Page: User:failmica Mica plays Motoko Kusanagi and adores tl;dr responses. And cyborgs. And titchy useless details that go on and on tediously. Prone to sarcasm and inappropriate wit often leading to foot-in-mouth and hiding under rocks. Has a degenerative illness that causes her to go into convulsions if she doesn't fill awkward silences with inappropriate humor. Plays: Major Motoko Kusanagi Under 18: No Mouse Mouse '''is a whirlwind of caps lock and terrible plot ideas. She loves the hell out of everyone. '''Plays:Virgil Under 18: Nope. Odd Profile Page: User:Oddplorx Odd is one of the most irreverent players in the game. Along with Vic, is one half of the tag team gauntlet all new players end up facing. Sort of like a first level Boss Fight. Suspected to be Coffee's personal attack hyena. VIC WAS HERE, ODD IS A LOSER Plays: T-800 Model 101, Dinobot, RED Pyro (canon) Under 18: HAHAHA no Ruin Profile Page: User:ruingaraf Ruingaraf '''is a generally friendly derp who is informed by her Wii Fit that she must trip over her own feet when she walks. Tends to fluctuate between periods of insight and bouts of ridiculous, and for whatever reason, prefers playing male character, usually cops or soliders. Also a giant Lord of the Rings geek, hence the Sindarin username. '''Plays: Batou under 18: No Surge Profile Page: User:Surgeface Surge 'is someone who thinks almost everything is funny, no matter what it is, and is bad at taking things seriously. She likes to use CAPS LOCK whenever she gets EXCITED or wants to enunciate something without using '''bold '''or italics''. She is sort of awkward with first encounters, but she gets better. Enjoys "agreeing to disagree" and sniffing out double entedres like a fucking bloodhound. '''Plays: HAL 9000, Lavernia Tucker Under 18: ˙ou 'ʎןןɐǝɹ ʇou Vic Profile Page: User:Vicioushallway '''Vic' is a disgusting buttfaced waste of space who plays too many characters and ruins everything. Alongside Odd, she one-half of the brutal hazing rituals new players face when they enter chat. In chat she's the one who TYPES LIKE A spastic and is prone to linking disgusting internet fetishes. In skype, she's the drunk one. She is reportedly one of Coffee's personal hyenas, and uses this as an excuse to make the mods' lives living hell. She alphebetized this list like some kind of fag. Plays: 686 Ebullient Prism, Grid, Legion, Jorge-052, The shadow Under 18: heck no Category:People